


Stalker

by AsphodeleSauvage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam, Angst, Bisexuality, Espionnage, Gabriel Feels, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel feels bad, Gabriel loves Sam, Homosexuality, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, POV Gabriel, Slow Burn, Stalking, gabriel centric, gabriel is sad, or maybe not
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodeleSauvage/pseuds/AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Tout commença presque innocemment.Comme un jeu.Rien de plus qu'un jeu.Sauf que le problème, c'est qu'à force de jouer, on oublie les limites.On se laisse happer.On tombe droit dans le piège.Et on ne s'en rend compte que trop tard.





	1. Every Single Day - Chaque jour qui passe

**Author's Note:**

> \- Supernatural ne m'appartient pas (je sais, c'est triste).
> 
> \- La chanson au début de chaque chapitre (et qui donne leur nom aux chapitres) est la chanson Every Breath You Take du groupe The Police. (Formidable chanson, d'ailleurs.)
> 
> \- Seule l'histoire est à moi, donc. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et je vous rappelle que les commentaires sont le seul et unique salaire des auteurs : être complimenté pour faire chaud au coeur, être critiqué pour s'améliorer. :)

_Every breath you take_  
_And every move you make_  
_Every bond you break, every step you take_  
_I'll be watching you_  
_Every single day_  
_And every word you say_  
_Every game you play, every night you stay_  
_I'll be watching you  
_

**_Every Breath You Take_ , Police**

* * *

Tout commença presque innocemment. Comme un jeu. Rien de plus qu'un jeu. Sauf que le problème, c'est qu'à force de jouer, on oublie les limites. On se laisse happer. On tombe droit dans le piège.

Et on ne s'en rend compte que trop tard.

C'était ce qui se produisit avec Gabriel.

Gabriel, archange du Seigneur en fuite, Trickster d'adoption, dieu païen quand ça lui chantait, s'était amusé, par le passé, avec une jubilation à la limite de la fascination, à jouer tour pendable sur tour pendable aux très célèbres et très énervants frères Winchester.

Dean, l'aîné, éternel macho, accro au sexe et à la gâchette, accompagné de son ange en trench-coat, le petit Castiel fou amoureux de lui.

Et Sam, le cadet, chasseur de créatures surnaturelles par obligation et par dépit, vaisseau de Lucifer, buveur de sang de démon à ses heures.

Il les avait ligués l'un contre l'autre, il les avait enfermés dans une boucle temporelle, puis dans le monde de la télé.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les appréciait pas. Ses deux humains étaient passionnants. Bordel, il était même mort pour sauver leurs petites fesses répugnantes ! Bon, OK, il n'était pas mort à proprement parler, puisqu'il était parvenu à embrouiller Lucifer.

Mais il leur avait fourni ce qu'ils voulaient : de l'aide. Un moyen d'arrêter l'Apocalypse.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait fait son grand retour, avec feu d'artifices et paillettes à l'appui (on est Trickster ou on ne l'est pas, après tout), Gabriel avait estimé qu'il était largement autorisé à les embêter.

Rien qu'un peu.

Ce n'était pas comme ça allait engendrer une catastrophe. Ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Un Trickster ne se fait pas piéger par des conséquences malencontreuses.

Et il s'était pas mal déchaîné au départ, il devait l'avouer. Sur Dean, sur sa précieuse et ridicule voiture, sur Castiel, sur Sam.

Puis, un jour, pris d'une inspiration subite, il fit une petite plaisanterie au cadet.

Innocente.

Inoffensive.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, ce jour-là. Il faut dire que l'immortalité, c'est bien joli, mais au bout d'un moment, les activités viennent à manquer. Quelqu'un de plus intellectuel que Gabriel y aurait trouvé son compte, par exemple, en passant sa vie à lire des traités de truc et de machin, à apprendre de nouvelles choses, partir à l'aventure, Père savait quoi encore.

Mais Gabriel n'était _absolument pas_ de ce genre-là. A quoi servait d'apprendre des choses si, de par votre nature d'Archange, vous les connaissiez déjà, hein ? L'aventure, très peu pour lui. Lire, ça allait deux minutes – surtout au vingt-et-unième siècle, capable de vous sortir des choses aussi insipides que futiles et débordantes d'âneries.

Donc, Gabriel s'ennuyait. Profondément. Sérieusement. Pour être honnête, il s'ennuyait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà – oh, quelques années. Juste assez pour adopter un chien, commencer à se mêler de politique ou jouer à Candy Crush Saga pendant dix-huit jours d'affilée.

Bref, il était tombé bien bas, réalisait-t-il.

Et puis – et puis d'énervement il donna un coup de pied dans son étagère, d'où tomba un livre intitulé _Supernatural._

Gabriel cligna des yeux, surpris. Il avait acheté la série de livres un jour, pour s'amuser – les Winchester n'étaient-ils pas ses victimes favorites ? Il s'était distrait en ajoutant des commentaires de son cru dans les marges des livres – et il en avait à dire, et surtout à reprocher, ce qui faisait que ses commentaires étaient plus longs que les livres eux-mêmes.

En voyant donc ce livre tombé providentiellement à ses pieds, Gabriel, les larmes aux yeux – ou presque – reconnut un signe du Destin. Il _devait_ embêter les Winchester – c'était son devoir.

Ou, à défaut, une distraction qui durerait une petite journée. Au point où il en était, vingt-quatre heures constituaient un répit sur lequel il ne cracherait pas.

Il avisa la couverture, qui représentait – très mal, l'édition n'était plus ce qu'elle était – une espèce de grande bringue musclée coiffée de ce qui ressemblait à un écureuil fauché dans un tragique accident de voiture.

Soit. Ce serait donc Sam.

Si Gabriel avait su, ou seulement pu supposer, ce qui allait advenir à cause de ce livre, il n'aurait probablement pas été si ravi.

* * *

Ce fut une blague un peu minable, sincèrement – Gabriel devrait l'admettre, par la suite – mais sur le coup, elle lui parut si drôle qu'il n'y prêta guère d'attention.

Ce qui était drôle, surtout, c'était que – c'était _Sam Winchester._

Le pauvre chasseur fut poursuivi toute la journée par des gémissements féminins plus que suggestifs ( _Oh Sam, oui Sam, pile là, Sam, oui oui oui, ooooooooh_ ) qui sortaient de son ordinateur, son portable (qui comme _par hasard_ ne cessa de sonner toute la journée), son réveille-matin, la radio et toutes sortes d'accessoires du même acabit – le tout, sous le regard à la fois suspicieux, amusé et dégoûté de Dean, l'étonnement de Castiel ( _Sam, que fait l'amie du livreur de pizza dans ton téléphone ?_ ) et les rougissements de Sam.

Sérieusement, Sam tirait une telle tête que Gabriel trouva vraiment très dommage de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser le moment et le placer dans son dossier _Mes meilleures blagues._

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il suffisait de refaire une blague du même acabit.

Hé. A Gabriel rien n'est impossible. D'abord.

* * *

C'était ainsi que naquit une deuxième plaisanterie quelconque, une histoire d'objets sauteurs qui fuyaient perpétuellement loin du Winchester cadet, mais dont Gabriel conserva au final relativement peu de souvenirs. Ce qui le marqua nettement plus, en revanche, ce fut la splendide bitch-face dégainée par Sam. Une bitch-face épique qu'il se fit fait un malin plaisir à photographier à l'insu du pauvre chasseur.

Avant de constater, perplexe, que ce n'était pas _du tout_ la même bitch-face que la fois précédente.

Une seconde.

OK. Il en avait combien, des bitch-face, en tout ?

* * *

Gabriel se prit alors au jeu de les compter, et donc, de continuer de les photographier une par une afin de n'en manquer ni n'en confondre aucune. Il provoqua pour cela plusieurs petits incidents mineurs, quelques plaisanteries, et une ou deux coïncidences malheureuses.

Et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il avait démarré une collection.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne savait pas s'arrêter. C'était probablement vrai. Mais c'était si amusant !

En constatant que Sam faisait ses plus magnifiques têtes de cochon lorsqu'il était boudeur ou fâché, l'archange s'amusa alors à le faire sortir de ses gonds, ce à quoi il parvenait étonnamment bien. Même si parfois il déglutissait péniblement en se demandant s'il n'était pas allé un petit peu trop loin, vu la tête que tirait Sam. Sauf que comme il n'était pas censé avoir de scrupules, Gabriel en faisait inévitablement fi et poursuivait son bonhomme de chemin avec gaieté.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il pourrisse définitivement la vie de Sam.

Gabriel _vit_ , ce soir-là.

Il réalisa les dégâts qu'il avait causés, et rabaissa l'appareil photo.

Sam avait l'air si épuisé, et surtout triste, tellement triste, et seul et malheureux, que l'Archange se sentit véritablement très mal.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû aller aussi loin. Il harcelait le chasseur qui n'était déjà pas très heureux dans sa vie, tout ça pour une collection ridicule. Il réalisa avec effroi ce qu'il avait réellement été ces dernières semaines – horriblement cruel. Ni plus, ni moins.

Alors, il prit tout de même une photo, au final. Pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait.

Et puis il eut envie – brusquement, de façon presque _compulsive_ – de se rattraper, rien qu'un peu, et il « offrit » à Sam un billet (c'est-à-dire qu'il le déposa là dans le motel, comme si un client l'avait oublié) pour un spectacle que le chasseur mourrait d'envie d'aller voir et qui était hors de sa portée, tout en influençant Dean pour qu'il laisse le chasseur y aller.

Hop, une photo.

Pourquoi une photo ?

Parce que Sam, comme il venait de le découvrir, avait un sourire qui illuminait toute la pièce. Parce qu'il avait l'air vraiment heureux. Et que Gabriel se sentait fier et… un peu ravi aussi, que ce soit lui qui l'ait déclenché. Même si Sam l'ignorait.

* * *

Cela devint une petite obsession, dès lors. Faciliter la vie à Sam. Le rendre un peu heureux. Dégommer les créatures qui pourraient le tuer, faire passer son film préféré à la télé, bloquer l'Impala dans une ville où se déroulait précisément l'attraction qu'il souhaitait voir, rendre son café du matin absolument parfait, réchauffer l'eau de sa douche, rendre Dean plus aimable de bon matin… Gabriel faisait tout ça, juste pour le plaisir, sans même y songer, et voir Sam apaisé et heureux était vraiment une chouette récompense.

Bien sûr, ça impliquait qu'il devait apprendre à connaître un peu mieux le chasseur. Que savait-il de ses passions, de ses livres préférés, de ses préférences culinaires ? Pas grand-chose, au final. Passer quelques instants avec lui, de temps en temps, lui permettait d'enrichir son savoir sur le sujet pour au final être meilleur et plus précis dans ses petits cadeaux.

Il ne se rendit compte que tard, très tard, que, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il passait de temps avec Sam, invisible, derrière lui.

Au point parfois d'y rester plusieurs heures.

Presque la journée.

Il commençait à se passionner pour la vie du chasseur, à s'en sentir partie intégrante même si, en réalité, il était juste là sans que personne le sache. C'était presque un peu frustrant et, en même temps, bizarrement rassurant.

Au bout d'un moment, Gabriel qualifiait sa journée de satisfaisante si Sam avait eu une bonne journée également. De très satisfaisante si Sam avait souri. D'exceptionnelle si Sam avait ri et était heureux. Et Gabriel se sentait de plus en plus simplement content d'être juste assis là, à côté de lui, sur le canapé, et de regarder un film en même temps que lui.

Sa vie était en train de se résumer à Sam Winchester.

A ce stade-là, toutes les alarmes que Gabriel possédait, et qui se déclenchaient environ deux fois par millénaire lorsqu'une guerre entre dieux païens allait se déclencher ou que sa copine allait le larguer, se mirent hurler, tintinnabuler, criailler, biper, carillonner, résonner avec la force d'une alerte rouge.

Pour une nébuleuse raison, Gabriel n'y prêta strictement aucune attention. Décidant purement et simplement de les ignorer – chose à laquelle il était très fort, et qui traduisait finalement une certaine ressemblance avec la famille Winchester dont la règle numéro une était _Si ça ne va pas, fais semblant que tout va bien._

Ce qui, lorsqu'on est un archange/Trickster/dieu païen immature, irresponsable et insouciant (ou presque), signifie quasiment la fin du monde.

Sans mauvais jeu de mots, évidemment.

Quoique.

Au bout de quelques mois de ce traitement, Gabriel en était venu à négliger complètement son business de Trickster sans en ressentir la moindre honte. Une partie de lui devait probablement considérer que Sam était plus important, même si cette partie en question devait avoir pété un boulon. Mais puisque sa raison s'était manifestement fait la malle aux Caraïbes, Gabriel n'y vit naturellement aucun inconvénient, jugea que c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde et que son job pouvait bien attendre.

(Là, il aurait probablement dû réaliser qu'il était dans une merde plus noire et plus profonde que le gouffre des Enfers. Mais non.)

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé et rageait intérieurement. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque jour, de revenir voir Sam, de prendre photo sur photo de lui, et de se sentir bien.

Il ignorait ce que Sam lui avait fait, et pourquoi, et comment, et quand.

Ça avait été progressif, en fait. De la simple et jouissive sensation d'être utile, il avait eu ensuite l'impression de se racheter pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Sam, avant d'apprendre à connaître ce dernier, et de commencer à l'apprécier.

Ce qui avait été une surprise.

Bon, il avait toujours bien aimé Sam. En réalité, dès leur première rencontre, il lui avait plu, ce grand dadais qui le regardait avec fascination. Quand bien même il était le futur vaisseau de Lucifer. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus par la suite, sa force, sa loyauté et sa détermination lui avaient tout autant plu.

Quelque part, Sam avait représenté, à ce moment-là, tout ce que Gabriel aurait aimé être et qu'il ne serait jamais. Ce pour quoi il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'apprécier le chasseur – mais d'apprécier dans le sens d' _admirer_ , de _reconnaître_ ses qualités.

Sauf que là, c'était différent.

Il avait d'abord apprécié ses sourires. Puis son humour. Puis ses goûts, constatant qu'ils en avaient plus en commun qu'il ne le pensait – les livres, par exemple, leurs opinions sur certaines choses, et les cupcakes trois chocolats. Puis son attitude, son caractère, ses petites réflexions, ses rêves et ses espoirs, pour finir par apprécier l'homme dans son entier.

Gabriel était fortement tenté de dire qu'il connaissait Sam. Qu'il le connaissait vraiment bien. Mais il craignait de se montrer présomptueux. Sam était un coffre au trésor illimité, dont il faudrait une éternité pour découvrir les moindres facettes – du moins, le voyait-il ainsi. C'était ce qui avait, petit à petit, entraîné Gabriel à être de plus en plus présent à ses côtés le jour, pour l'observer, pour en apprendre plus. Sam était fascinant.

D'objet d'étude, il était devenu objet d'intérêt, puis plus du tout un objet mais tout simplement un être captivant qui, plus que sa curiosité, éveillait d'autres choses en Gabriel.

Il avait commencé à se sentir très étrange.

Déjà, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre perpétuellement Sam en photo. C'était plutôt étrange, en fait. Mais il aimait fixer les sourires de Sam sur papier, puis trier et admirer les clichés, pour s'en régaler, comme s'il faisait une collection de Sam plutôt qu'une collection de photos de Sam.

A force de prendre Sam en photo, d'être à ses côtés toute la journée et d'en apprendre plus sur lui que n'importe qui d'autre, Gabriel avait probablement dû finir par le considérer comme lui appartenant. Il avait très mal supporté que cette blondasse s'approche du chasseur. Très très mal. Après tout, _lui_ , il rendait Sam heureux. Elle ne le pourrait jamais, elle. Donc, elle n'avait rien à faire là et puis c'était tout.

Gabriel avait conscience de la faiblesse de son raisonnement, mais il n'avait pas souhaité s'y attarder plus que ça. Pas plus que sur sa soudaine montée d'adrénaline, sur le sang bouillant dans ses veines, sur sa drôle de sensation dans son ventre ou tous ses autres étranges symptômes.

De la même manière, il en était venu à détester tout ce qui causait de près ou de loin du souci, du tracas ou de la peine au chasseur, et devait se retenir de faire exploser en vol tous ces inopportuns. Dean en tête de liste.

Gabriel s'était attaché à Sam, vraiment, qu'il avait découvert généreux, sensible, intelligent, mais aussi fougueux, passionné, têtu. Quelqu'un qu'il aimerait fréquenter tous les jours – quelqu'un qu'il appréciait vraiment – quelqu'un auprès de qui il ne s'ennuyait jamais – quelqu'un auprès de qui il aurait aimé être.

Et il ne souhaitait pas en savoir plus sur le sujet. Vraiment pas.

C'était déjà _trop_. Plus qu'il n'était capable d'en assumer, quelque part.

Pourtant cela advint, inévitablement.

Il faut bien un jour qu'on ouvre les yeux, qu'on réalise ce qu'il en est vraiment, et que l'on se rende compte que chacune de nos actions, depuis le début, a mené à ça; qu'on en est l'unique responsable, qu'on ne peut s'en prendre qu'à nous-mêmes, qu'on s'est piégé tout seul et que, pire, on n'est pas tout à fait sûr de détester ça, même si on hait toute cette sensation du début à la fin et qu'on voudrait y renoncer sans le pouvoir.

Voilà ce que c'est, de jouer.

* * *

Gabriel réalisa dans quel piège il était tombé au juste le jour où il décida d'aller veiller sur Sam la nuit – un fantôme traînait dans le secteur, on ne savait jamais, hmm ?

Oh, et puis Sam qui dormait, ce devait être génial à voir.

D'accord, en fait, il réalisa ça plutôt _une nuit._

C'était une nuit douce, fraîche mais pas trop, calme, sereine – et pourtant elle paraissait _lourde_ à Gabriel, lourde de sens, lourde de non-dits, lourde de révélations.

Il n'avait jamais trop aimé faire le guet – surveiller qu'il ne se passe rien, attendre que le temps passe, tout ça. Jadis, lorsque son Père l'avait collé de surveillance au Jardin d'Eden – pour lui apprendre les vertus de la patience et de la vigilance, et parce que tous ceux de la Garnison y passaient à un moment ou à un autre, même s'ils n'aimaient pas ça – il s'était ennuyé à en périr, mais avait dû maintenir son attention, car c'était _comme par hasard_ à une époque où les Leviathans faisaient rage.

Pourtant, ce jour-là (cette _nuit_ -là), Gabriel réalisa que cela ne lui posait comme qui dirait aucun problème.

Ou plus exactement, que Sam exerçait sur lui une telle attraction qu'il passait plus de temps à l'observer qu'à surveiller.

C'était un beau spectacle de le voir dormir, paisiblement, de le voir s'éloigner des horreurs de sa vie et montrer au grand jour tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler au monde entier pour _faire comme son frère qui était si fort_ : son innocence, sa foi, sa générosité, ses regrets, ses déceptions. Gabriel voyait tout ça, et il le comprenait, Seigneur qu'il le comprenait. Et il avait envie de connaître encore davantage ce Sam plus ou moins bien caché, de le préserver, de lui montrer que, peut-être…

De lui montrer _quoi_ ?

C'était une idée encore confuse, volatile, qui lui échappait comme de l'eau qu'il tiendrait dans ses mains – et qui devint claire en un seul instant.

En remettant une mèche de Sam en place.

Oh, que ses cheveux étaient doux – et sa peau, douce, lisse, _parfaite_ – et ses yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il les aimait lorsqu'ils étaient ouverts – et tout son corps, fort, puissant, chaud, _attirant_ – et ses lèvres, Dieu, ses lèvres, qui paraissaient si douces, si pulpeuses, qu'il aimait voir sourire, qu'il adorerait avoir contre les siennes – et…

Il se figea en plein mouvement, sa main caressant la joue de Sam avec la légèreté d'une plume, la révélation le frappant avec la brutalité et le potentiel de destruction d'un boulet de canon.

_Amoureux._

Tout se résumait à ce mot, ce seul mot, ce mot redouté, ce mot banni de son vocabulaire, ce mot attendu comme jamais dans sa jeunesse et repoussé le plus loin possible _après_.

_Fou amoureux._

Cette chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, il ne savait pas, il ne maîtrisait pas ce que c'était.

_Fou amoureux de lui._

Il n'était juste pas capable. Pas capable d'assumer, pas capable d'être celui qu'il fallait, pas capable d'y jouer.

_Fou amoureux de Sam Winchester._

Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais était-ce important, finalement ?

_Amoureux._

Pris de terreur par ce qu'il était, par ce que _c'était_ , par ce que _ça_ _représentait_ , Gabriel s'envola.

* * *


	2. You Belong To Me - Tu m'appartiens

_Oh, can't you see_  
_You belong to me?_  
 _How my poor heart aches_  
 _With every step you take_  
 _And every move you make_  
 _And every vow you break_  
 _Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_  
 _I'll be watching you_

_**Every Breath You Take** _ **, Police**

* * *

Gabriel passa le reste de la nuit assis sur le canapé de l'appartement qu'il habitait – pardon, _squattait_ –, quasiment amorphe, toujours sous le choc. Il regardait ses doigts, ses doigts qui avaient _caressé_ la peau de Sam, sans pouvoir y croire. Et pourtant… Pourtant, c'était vrai, c'était réel, et, pire encore, c'était _logique_.

Oui, le fait qu'il soit amoureux de Sam était logique, ça, c'était presque plus effrayant que le fait en lui-même.

Gabriel savait aimer. Mais pas comme ça. Pas comme ça.

Il aimait trop, trop fort, trop mal. Avec toutes les conséquences catastrophiques que ça pouvait avoir.

Il aimait ses frères, il les avait aimés dès le premier jour, dès le premier souffle, toujours. Il était même prêt à admettre ce qui jamais n'aurait dû exister au Paradis : qu'il aimait ses frères plus encore que son Père. Il aurait tout fait pour eux. Tout. Il aurait donné sa Grâce pour qu'ils soient heureux. Il avait tant craint, lorsque les Léviathans étaient venus, qu'ils ne meurent, qu'ils ne souffrent. Il avait essayé de tout réparer lors du conflit entre Lucifer et Michael.

Parce qu'il les aimait.

Et c'était justement ça qui constituait ce qui l'effrayait le plus au monde.

Qu'avait engendré son amour pour ses frères ?

Premièrement, ça n'avait rien changé. _Rien_. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, malgré tout ce qu'il avait essayé. C'était l'une des premières leçons qu'il avait apprises sur l'amour : tu as beau aimer plus qu'il n'est permis, cela ne change rien.

Tu souffres juste plus. Parce que lorsque tu aimes trop fort, la douleur de la perte est juste trop forte, elle aussi. Si ton amour est plus grand que toi, la souffrance t'emporte.

C'était ce que Gabriel en avait retiré : aimer ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à souffrir.

Il avait fui, toute sa vie, ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à de l'amour. Parce qu'il était convaincu que ce qu'il touchait finirait par être détruit – parce que c'était lui.

Réaliser qu'il aimait Sam réveillait en lui tout ce qu'il avait voulu mettre de côté en rejetant tout ce qui s'apparentait à l'amour. Si ça ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite, il vivrait dans la terreur de perdre Sam, parce que c'était ce qui risquait immanquablement d'arriver. Il ne connaîtrait plus que la peur de lui faire du mal, parce qu'il aimait trop puissamment.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il avait _déjà_ fait. Il suivait Sam comme son ombre, à son insu. Il l'espionnait. Il prenait photo sur photo de lui.

C'était… c'était malsain. C'était mal. Il aimait mal.

Et qui savait ce qu'il était capable de faire encore ? Si seulement on lui en offrait l'opportunité ?

La jolie blonde qui s'était approchée de _son_ Sam, par exemple, il aurait _adoré_ la pulvériser. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'un jour il ne le ferait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était capable de faire ? Pouvait-il seulement s'arrêter ? Etait-il seulement capable d'aimer normalement ?

C'était terrifiant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer en revue les derniers mois avec horreur, réalisant que quand bien même il l'avait fait pour que Sam soit heureux, il ne demeurait pas moins qu'il était devenu son stalker attitré.

Accro, complètement accro.

Et comme un junkie en manque, il serait prêt à tout – et surtout à n'importe quoi – pour avoir sa dose.

Il avait fini par considérer Sam comme sien – ce qui était faux, bien sûr, complètement faux. Sam ne lui appartenait pas. Sam ne savait même pas ce qui se tramait. Sam le maudirait s'il savait.

Gabriel prenait conscience – douloureusement – d'une toute autre raison qui l'avait fait repousser l'amour. N'était-il pas condamné à aimer sans jamais aucun retour ?

C'était terrible, ce paradoxe. Etre à la fois terriblement faible – à la merci de Sam, soumis à lui, complètement mordu – ce qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais être, dès que ses frères avaient commencé à se servir de lui pour leur cause – encore la malédiction de _l'amour_ – et terriblement fort, dans le sens qu'il était plus que jamais chargé à bloc, prêt à tout.

Avec un soupir, Gabriel regroupa toutes les photos qu'il avait prises de Sam, à son insu le plus complet. Il renonçait à les compter.

En silence, se maudissant lui-même d'être si faible, si horrible, il regroupa les photographies en une seule et grosse liasse, qu'il planqua dans un tiroir quelconque, se promettant de ne plus y retoucher, de ne plus en prendre.

De se débarrasser de cette foutue addiction à Sam Winchester.

Aussi facile que de cesser de respirer.

* * *

Il avait essayé.

Sincèrement, honnêtement, il avait essayé.

Avait-il réussi ? …Non. C'était plus proche de l'échec complet que la victoire triomphale.

D'accord, OK, _c'était_ un échec complet.

Gabriel avait lutté de toutes ses (maigres) forces pour résister à l'envie d'aller voir Sam.

Au fur et à mesure des dernières semaines, Sam était devenu presque _vital_ pour l'Archange. Ça forçait presque le respect, en fait. Mais c'était terrible, c'était dévorant, c'était omniprésent, ce besoin de voir Sam, de le toucher, de le… Gabriel avait tenté de se maintenir loin du chasseur, de ne plus penser à lui, de s'en passer, mais on ne chasse pas une habitude, et encore moins une obsession.

Comment allait-il ? Etait-il en chasse ? Gabriel pouvait-il le protéger ? Est-ce que Dean l'embêtait ? Que faisait-il ? Souriait-il, en ce moment ? Etait-il triste ? A quoi pensait-il ? Désirait-il quelque chose ? Gabriel pouvait-il l'aider en quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce que…

Les questions ne s'arrêtaient _jamais_. Comme le découvrit l'Archange à ses propres frais, il était plus facile de couper tout contact avec le Paradis, qu'avec ses désirs les plus profonds.

Il en était même venu à envier Dean, qui vivait sous sa montagne de déni, et qui, lui, parvenait à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas complètement accro à Castiel.

Il était descendu au niveau de Dean Winchester.

Pitoyable. Il était pitoyable.

Alors Gabriel luttait, de tout son être, pour s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, _juste_ _deux secondes_ , sur _son_ Sam. Il tentait de se distraire, sans résultat. Son esprit revenait toujours à Sam.

Un jour il céda à la tentation.

Allez, allez, deux minutes, ça ne tue personne, quoi ! Si tu le vois, ce sera plus facile de couper le cordon. Tu as eu un moment de faiblesse, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Si tu vas lui rendre visite deux ou trois minutes, tous ses défauts te reviendront en pleine face, et toutes tes propres convictions aussi. Et ton addiction s'envolera comme neige au soleil.

Et il y alla.

Et tout recommença.

Cela s'était-il d'ailleurs arrêté ?

Il y alla, et il observa.

Promis, dans une heure, je pars.

Juré, ce soir, j'arrête tout.

C'est sûr, demain, je ne reviendrai pas.

C'est décidé, ce week-end, ce sera fini.

Allez, la semaine prochaine, je ne viendrai plus le voir.

Mais bien sûr. Et puis quoi encore ?

Gabriel avait toujours su, avec une acuité proche de l'autoflagellation, qu'il était faible.

Tout de même, il ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point-là.

* * *

Le point positif, c'est qu'il avait cessé les photos. Il avait aussi interrompu toute forme d'ingérence dans la vie de Sam. Ce n'était pas tellement mieux, finalement, puisqu'il passait depuis sa vie à contempler Sam pour le seul plaisir des yeux.

Il se rappelait un peu ces personnes âgées qui, fatiguées de la vie et n'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire, s'asseyaient sur une chaise et regardaient la vie défiler, ou sur un banc en observant une mare aux canards, parce qu'ils trouvaient ça nettement plus fascinant que leur pauvre vie sans couleur.

Finalement, c'était un peu ce qu'était Gabriel. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était foncièrement heureux, ou comme s'il avait vraiment une vie – pas depuis Sam, en tout cas.

Evidemment, lui, il était plus proche du stalker que du sage vieillard méditant sur la vie.

Il était un papy psychopathe. Génial.

Mais il aimait observer Sam vivre, il aimait le voir, et il se sentait un peu heureux si le chasseur paraissait l'être. C'était aussi stupide que ça.

Alors Gabriel se posait des questions. Quand était-il tombé amoureux de Sam ? Pourquoi ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait constaté que malgré leurs dissemblances, tous deux étaient si seuls, si tristes, qu'ils espéraient tant de la vie ? Etaient-ce parce que finalement ils se sentaient différents et mis à l'écart tous les deux ? Qu'ils rêvaient d'une vie plutôt semblables l'une à celle de l'autre ? Que malgré les apparences ils avaient le même but dans la vie ?

Peut-être étaient-ce ces ressemblances, Gabriel ayant trouvé son écho en Sam. Sam, de ce point de vue, représentait évidemment le partenaire idéal pour lui, tentait de raisonner l'Archange. C'était peut-être aussi parce que, c'est bien connu, on est moins seul à deux. Et que Gabriel avait trouvé quelqu'un qui était comme lui, quelqu'un qui le comprendrait – n'était-ce pas ce dont tout le monde rêvait ? Et du même coup, il comprenait Sam, viscéralement.

C'était aussi peut-être tout ce qu'il avait remarqué chez lui dès le début. Son intelligence, déjà. Sam était foutrement brillant. C'était un plaisir de l'entendre parler et révéler son savoir et ses réflexions. Son esprit, aussi, qui était pointu et parfois sarcastique à souhait. Son humour. Sa volonté. Sa détermination. Sa foi. Sa générosité. Sa force. Sa beauté, aussi. Gabriel ne pouvait le nier.

Ou alors c'était comme ça, et c'était tout. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas chercher.

Gabriel aurait aimé faire tant de choses : le toucher, lui parler, l'aider, l'embrasser, le prendre en photo, pas forcément dans cet ordre. Mais il se retenait. Ce n'était pas bien. C'était immoral. Il passait la journée aux côtés de Sam à lutter contre lui-même, presque plus qu'à observer Sam vivre, et à rêver d'un avenir à deux. Tout était dans le presque, évidemment.

Il était réellement. Profondément. Entièrement. Pitoyable.

Il n'aurait jamais pu tomber plus bas même en le faisant exprès.

Il vivait par procuration, il ne vivait plus du tout, en fait, il était soumis à son addiction, il espionnait Sam comme le malade mental qu'il était devenu, il était fou.

Il se mourait d'amour comme une adolescente stupide, perverse et masochiste.

Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir vraiment changer ça.

* * *

Gabriel passait donc ses journées – et même ses nuits – à observer Sam, cherchant désespérément, tout d'abord une explication, puis une solution à ses (nombreux) problèmes. Il en venait à se demander si on pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre indéfiniment comme ça. Il en frissonnait rien que d'y penser. Et il frissonnait encore plus en réalisant qu'il ne frissonnait pas vraiment des choses terribles qu'il faisait.

Ce n'était pas comme ça, d'être amoureux, si ? Être amoureux, c'était différent. Rien de tout ça ne se faisait comme il l'avait fait. Il fallait des rencontres, des discussions, des rendez-vous, un peu de drague, un premier baiser, des choses comme ça. Après tout, lui-même avait toujours envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il ne parvenait pas à les accomplir ?

* * *

Ce fut ainsi que se produisit le premier incident.

Bousculer une chaise alors qu'il marchait en suivant Sam, franchement, c'était une erreur de débutant. Surtout lorsqu'il s'avère que rien, strictement rien, n'aurait pu la faire tomber – excepté peut-être un esprit frappeur.

Il y eut un deuxième incident. Une porte qu'il avait claquée lui-même par inadvertance. D'une stupidité frôlant l'inconscience, si l'on était un espion avide de ne pas se faire repérer.

Et un troisième. OK, pousser Dean par terre alors qu'il était saoul comme une barrique et qu'il insultait Sam – ça, c'était de la folie pure. A la limite du suicide. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si Dean était _vraiment_ vacillant lorsqu'il avait bu. Du tout.

Eeeeeet zut.

Gabriel en venait à s'étonner lui-même (il s'étonnait même de savoir encore s'étonner avec la succession d'improbabilités qui jonchaient sa vie depuis quelques temps). Il ne s'alarmait _même pas_ de voir sa couverture griller comme le cerveau de Dean lorsque Castiel lui faisait un grand sourire. Cet état de fait le laissait parfaitement indifférent.

Donc, il n'était plus seulement spectateur de la vie de Sam, il était aussi spectateur de la sienne en prime.

De mieux en mieux.

* * *

Oh, bon sang, il aurait dû s'en douter, franchement, il aurait dû !

C'était aussi évident que le béguin de la taille de la Russie que Dean avait pour Castiel. (Gabriel se trouvait de plus en plus de ressemblances avec l'aîné Winchester, ce qu'il déplorait avec chaque atome de son être.)

Non, lorsqu'il vit Dean, (encore) complètement bourré commencer à se déhancher sur une piste de danse, il resta bêtement planté sur place à filmer la scène (you-ouh, les Archanges ça s'ennuie et ça a besoin de distraction, vous suivez ou pas ?). Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Sam s'était éclipsé avec Castiel.

Et lorsqu'il réalisa que son humain et son angelot préférés avaient disparu _ensemble_ , il n'en fit pas grand cas. Sa réaction ressemblait peu ou prou à : « Ah, OK, cool ».

Et lorsqu'il constata que leur absence dura bien _trois heures_ , il était trop absorbé par sa contemplation d'un Dean en sérieux état d'ébriété pour se poser plus de questions.

Lorsqu'il comprit, stupéfait, que les cookies que Sam avait laissés sur son lit, à l'hôtel, et qu'il avait dévorés car, une fois n'est pas coutume, là où Gabriel passe les sucreries trépassent, étaient drogués à l'huile sainte – qui avait notamment pour effet de distraire considérablement les anges et de les laisser dans un état d'esprit proche de la lobotomisation et de l'hébétude totales, se manifestant, par exemple, par le fait hautement inquiétant de regarder Dean Winchester durant trois heures – alors, Gabriel se fit simplement la promesse de veiller attentivement sur la petite équipe, car manifestement, un être avait tenté à leur nez et à leur barbe (ainsi qu'à la sienne) d'agresser Castiel.

Une partie de lui – sa petite voix de la raison – lui hurlait qu'il se trompait, qu'il s'aveuglait, qu'il refusait de comprendre – qu'il niait la vérité, et qu'il devait assumer ses responsabilités maintenant, tout de suite – et qu'il était en danger, évidemment, et qu'il devait agir pour le mieux.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison – mais il ne _voulait pas_ savoir.

Pourquoi, il l'ignorait – mais manifestement, il souhaitait vivre dans l'insouciance la plus totale.

Ses alarmes mentales avaient déjà explosé, à ce moment-là.

Après tout, c'était déjà trop tard.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra, un soir, dans la chambre de Sam, il ne sut dire s'il était surpris ou non de se retrouver debout en plein milieu d'un cercle de flammes sacré.

Merde. Il s'était fait repérer.

Sa première pensée fut : « Voilà, ça y est, c'est fini »

Avec un soupir, il se rendit visible de nouveau, dégainant son habituel sourire moqueur, prêt à sortir une splendide excuse à Sam. _Quoi, moi, te_ stalker _? Meuh non, c'te bonne blague. J'faisais un documentaire sur les élans lâchés en pleine nature, c'est un projet pédagogique très important !_

Sam le dévisageait, un rictus furieux déformant son visage, haletant de haine et l'air sauvage.

- _Toi_ , éructa-t-il comme il aurait prononcé une grossièreté. Toi !

Et il se jeta sur Gabriel. En une seule seconde, l'Archange se trouva propulsé avec fureur contre un mur, son dos heurtant la surface avec un horrible « boum » et un « crac » indiquant la protestation de ses vertèbres.

D'un instant à l'autre, sans transition, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Sam écumant de rage.

-Toi, c'est toi ! hurla-t-il. Je le savais. Je le savais. J'aurais dû m'en douter depuis le début !

Le chasseur secoua l'Archange inerte et muet.

-Toutes ses blagues pourries, ses plaisanteries stupides, c'était du _Gabriel_ tout craché ! Je savais que c'était toi, ça ne pouvait être que TOI ! Qui d'autre aurait été aussi _immature_ , aussi crétin pour faire ce genre de choses ? _Qui_ ? Il n'y avait que _toi_ pour vouloir me rendre _fou_ ! A croire qu'il n'y a que ça dans ta vie !

Sam hurlait, la fureur envahissant ses yeux. Gabriel ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais jamais encore il n'avait été aussi faible : il ne sut que dire.

-Mais ça c'était arrêté ! J'ai cru que tu avais trouvé une autre occupation ! J'ai cru… après, j'ai eu tant de chance ! Tellement de chance que je me suis dit que j'avais dû me tromper, que… J'ai même envisagé que quelqu'un me jouait un tour supplémentaire ! C'était évident que ça ne pouvait pas durer !

Un grognement monta de la gorge du chasseur tandis qu'il approchait encore plus son faciès de celui de Gabriel, qui recula instinctivement, ne sachant que dire face à tant de rage brute.

-C'est quoi la blague, hein ? Raconte-moi, dis-moi tout ! Après avoir pourri ma vie, tu m'as rendu chanceux, et puis après quoi ? Tu es resté là sans rien faire ! Tu signalais même ta présence pour te foutre de moi ! Tu… tu m'as _espionné_ !

Il secoua l'Archange avec tant de force que sa tête rebondit contre le mur. Gabriel tenta de repousser Sam, de s'expliquer, mais sa force c'était envolée dans le cercle de flammes, Sam le tenait fermement, et son légendaire sens de la répartie s'était envolé.

-Je…

-Je ne l'aurais même pas soupçonné si je n'avais pas trouvé _ça_ ! beugla Sam.

Il tendit un doigt en direction du mur d'en face. Gabriel suivit la direction indiquée, et vit, épinglée à la surface…

Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Oh merde. MERDE MERDE MERDE._

Ce n'était pas prévu, ça !

C'était une des photos qu'il avait prises de Sam à son insu le plus complet.

Une photo où le chasseur dormait à poings fermés.

Torse nu dans son lit.

_Putain de merde._

_Père, aidez-moi._

Gabriel sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il frissonna. Non. Non non non. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !

-Sam, débuta-t-il, suppliant, maudissant cette faiblesse qui se faisait jour lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin qu'elle disparaisse. Je…

-Tais-toi ! le coupa brusquement Sam. Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je ne veux même plus te voir ! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu t'amuses à mes dépends, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Sache juste une chose : c'est terminé. Définitivement.

Le chasseur le relâcha, et recula de deux pas. Gabriel lut une telle déception, un tel mépris dans son regard que son sang lui parut se glacer.

_Game over, Gabriel._

-Ton petit jeu d'espion pervers est fini, Gabriel, lâcha Sam d'une voix calme mais glacée. Oublie-moi. Oublie même qu'on s'est jamais rencontrés. Je t'aimais bien, avant, mais je ne tiens pas à savoir jusqu'où tu pourrais aller pour _t'amuser_. Je ne fréquente pas des psychopathes, moi.

Chaque mot que Sam prononçait s'enfonçait comme un épieu dans la chair de Gabriel. Plus douloureux que la pire des brûlures des Enfers. Plus douloureux que l'horrible coup de poignard signant l'ultime trahison de Lucifer. Plus douloureux que sa propre réalisation qu'il était un abominable stalker et pas grand-chose de plus.

Sam secoua la tête. Il prit une bouteille d'eau qu'il renversa sur le cercle de flammes dont Gabriel était prisonnier. Puis il lui jeta un dernier regard, un regard trahi, dédaigneux, horrifié. Et enfin, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

-Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir, lâcha-t-il.

Et il sortit.

Laissant Gabriel planté là.

Laissant les larmes de l'Archange, désespéré, rouler sur ses joues.

Laissant son stalker glisser jusqu'au sol et entendre son cœur se briser de désespoir.


	3. My Poor Heart Aches - Mon pauvre cœur souffre

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_  
I dream at nigh _t, I can only see your face_  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please  
**  
****Every Breath You Take** **, Police**

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent. Lentement, péniblement. Si lentement et si péniblement que Gabriel était bien incapable de dire combien de jours au juste passèrent ainsi, tandis qu'il errait comme une âme en peine pour qui toute vie aurait une saveur de cendre.

Ainsi donc, voilà, c'était fini. Tout était fini.

Sa petite carrière d'espion, déjà. Gabriel n'aurait pas su dire si c'était un bien ou un mal. S'il se sentait soulagé ou plutôt déçu. C'était difficile à savoir. D'un côté, cet aspect malsain de sa personnalité se retrouvé ainsi ligoté – mais pas disparu, et encore moins absous, à ses yeux comme à ceux de Sam. De l'autre, eh bien, quelque part, Sam lui manquait. Il aurait aimé savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait… Mais c'était moins terrible, moins fort. Il n'allait plus voir le chasseur. Déjà, parce qu'il serait immédiatement repéré et chassé – il ne fallait pas rêver, Castiel était sûrement dans le coup, et il serait difficile de le leurrer une autre fois. Et Gabriel n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir réellement envie. Ensuite, eh bien, il ressentait cette douleur lancinante en pensant à Sam – mais plus cette addiction irrépressible. Probablement parce qu'il était douloureusement conscient de la situation.

Ce qui était fini, aussi, c'était sa relation avec Sam. Pas sa relation au sens amoureux du terme – ah ah, on pouvait toujours rêver. Mais Sam l'avait dit lui-même, pour sa plus grande surprise : Sam l'avait considéré comme un ami. Et cette amitié était finie. Brisée. Assassinée par les propres soins de Gabriel – un magnifique plongeon du haut du Grand Canyon à l'issue duquel elle s'était fracassée. _Youpiiii_.

Ce n'était même pas comme si Gabriel ne comprenait pas la fureur de Sam, ni n'était conscient de sa propre culpabilité. Après tout, il avait suivi Sam, l'avait espionné, l'avait photographié à son insu, s'était immiscé dans sa vie toujours à son insu, l'avait considéré comme sien. Il avait violé son intimité sans le moindre scrupule. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait fait ça _par amour_. Non mais franchement. Il n'y avait pas pire comme excuse. Les tueurs aussi étaient convaincus d'agir pour la bonne cause. Gabriel savait mieux que personne ce qu'il en était réellement – ne s'était-il pas amusé à punir les criminels qui étaient passés entre les filets de la justice précisément parce qu'ils étaient parvenus à convaincre la société qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de leurs actes, ou qu'ils avaient agi _pour le plus grand bien_ ? Gabriel avait toujours méprisé la crédulité des jurés qui avaient gobé ça, et haï de tout son être ces beaux parleurs qui étaient bel et bien coupables.

Maintenant, il se haïssait à son tour. Il ne pouvait même plus se regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte de lui, de ce qu'il était, d'exister.

Sans compter que Sam n'était décidément pas tombé sur la meilleure des photos. _Pas du tout._ Gabriel aurait pu en égarer une autre; une où aurait juste figuré un Sam souriant, par exemple. Comme la très grande majorité de celles qu'il avait jadis prises. Mais _nooon_ , il était Gabriel après tout, la poisse le collait comme son ombre. Il avait fallu que Sam trouve une photo où il était torse nu – alors que Gabriel, au départ, l'avait tout à fait sincèrement prise parce que le chasseur y avait l'air détendu et serein, est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il faisait 45 à l'ombre cette nuit-là ? Et évidemment, Sam en était venu à la seule et unique conclusion possible avec ce genre de preuve dans les mains : que Gabriel le harcelait _sexuellement_.

Ce qui était, de plus, parfaitement faux. Malgré sa Sammyfolie, Gabriel n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Il avait trop de respect pour Sam. Il était peut-être un fou dangereux et un pervers, mais il n'y avait même pas seulement _songé_ un seul instant. Mais il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Sam d'avoir cru qu'il l'espionnait sous la douche ou des moments du même acabit. Après tout, Gabriel était… Gabriel. Hélas.

Et naturellement, rien n'empêchait Sam d'en conclure également que ça devait faire partie d'une blague quelconque, d'un plan machiavélique à tiroirs que Gabriel aurait fomenté à son encontre. Il n'avait même pas tout à fait tort là-dessus, puisque tout avait plus ou moins commencé comme ça.

Foutu destin de merde.

Et enfin, autre chose qu'il avait perdue, autre chose qui était finie à tout jamais.

Ses espoirs.

C'était quelque chose de très étrange, là encore.

Gabriel n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'espoir vraiment conscient. A croire que, quelque part, il savait ce qu'il en était – que ce serait à jamais impossible, que jamais Sam…

Et pourtant, le discours de Sam, autant que de le mettre en face de sa monstruosité et de ses conséquences, avait détruit des espoirs qu'il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir. ( _Et si, un jour… Est-ce qu'il serait possible de… Peut-être que…_ )

Mais voilà. Gabriel s'était chargé de la question. Il n'y aurait jamais aucun espoir, aucune chance. _Applaudissez-le bien fort._

Il avait tout brisé.

Après tout, quelque part, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais eu la moindre chance. Gabriel savait bien ce qu'il était : ni très beau, ni très sympathique, finalement, si très cultivé, ni très intéressant… Il était juste ce bon vieux Gabriel, pas bien fascinant.

Il avait toujours été considéré comme « le petit dernier », le gars un peu lourd, un peu vide d'intérêt et juste bon à faire rire un peu avec ses blagues stupides. Personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé son avis, ou accordé de la considération ou de l'estime – il ne les méritait sûrement pas vraiment. Personne ne l'avait jamais réellement vu comme important. Il n'était ni beau ni fort comme Michael, ni charismatique et attirant comme Lucifer, ni intelligent ou agréable comme Raphaël. A peine devait-on reconnaître qu'il était assez inventif, plutôt attentionné – quand il voulait bien – et relativement cultivé – tout dépendait du sujet. Bref, pas le gendre idéal, quoi. Gabriel doutait fort que Sam pourrait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager que dans un monde parallèle ils puissent avoir une relation amoureuse. Sam serait plutôt du genre à rigoler, genre « Quoi, avec _Gabriel_ ?! »

Et aujourd'hui, probablement qu'il refuserait juste d'entendre parler de lui.

Bref, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait jamais eu des probabilités que. Mais Gabriel était plus humain qu'on pouvait le penser. Et la nature humaine est ce qu'elle est : on se raccroche toujours à l'espoir, ce sale espoir, aussi impossible soit-il. L'homme ne cesse jamais d'espérer.

Gabriel se disait maintenant qu'il n'était probablement plus vraiment de nature angélique.

Mais maintenant, c'était fini.

Il n'y avait plus rien, il n'y aurait plus rien.

Excepté la douleur d'avoir perdu Sam, de l'avoir blessé, d'être un criminel, d'avoir tout détruit comme le connard qu'il était.

Excepté son cœur brisé.

* * *

Lorsque Gabriel revit Sam, ce ne fut même pas sa faute. Ce n'était pas prémédité. Gabriel ignorait tout de ce que ce salaud de Destin lui réservait – sinon, il ne se serait pas levé ce jour-là. Non, c'était un hasard, vraiment, si leurs chemins se croisèrent de nouveau.

Peu après sa confrontation avec Sam, Gabriel avait décidé de s'installer définitivement – squatter, ça va deux minutes – en ville – trop déprimé pour chercher un autre coin plus sympa. C'est ainsi, après une visite à un promoteur et une importante somme d'argent qui s'était rajoutée au PIB des Etats-Unis pour finir sur le compte de l'agence en un claquement de cils, que Gabriel était devenu l'heureux – si on veut, étant donné son état de post-rejet amoureux violent – propriétaire d'une charmante villa dont il espérait que l'acquisition et le déménagement le distrairaient un peu.

Enfin, charmante, façon de parler. Un jacuzzi, une piscine, une bibliothèque de trente mètres carrés, un jardin digne d'un manoir anglais et une cuisine grand luxe perdent vite de leur charme lorsque votre voisin immédiat se prend pour un batteur professionnel – mais qui aurait appris à jouer dans un club de rugby. Bref, aucun rythme, un déchaînement de violence envers la pauvre batterie, beaucoup de bruit pour rien et une migraine persistante pour l'Archange.

Des joies de la vie urbaine.

Pourquoi les hommes avaient-ils inventé la batterie, déjà ? Il aurait dû intervenir ce jour-là. Sérieusement.

Aussi, lorsque, un merveilleux vendredi matin, son voisin se remit à taper frénétiquement sur sa grosse caisse avec autant de joie à la tâche que Michael quand il combattait des Léviathans – il l'avait vu, la comparaison se valait parfaitement, s'il vous plaît – Gabriel bondit du transat sur lequel il tentait de flemmarder… et surtout de ne pas penser à un certain Sam Winchester. Non non non. Sors de mes pensées. Foutue obsession. Argh.

Gabriel se rua dans la rue, furieux et décidé à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son voisin. Peut-être était-il temps de se remettre aux châtiments version Trickster ? Les musicos nuls à s'en taper la tête contre un mur qui jouent toute la journée, ça, ça mérite une punition, pas vrai ?

Ou peut-être cherchait-il juste une distraction.

\- EH TOI, TU VAS T'ARRÊTER UN JOUR OU TU ATTENDS QUE JE METTE FIN A TES JOURS, MUSICIEN DE MES DEUX ?! hurla Gabriel, en proie à la rage la plus totale – entre un rejet qui était tout à fait de sa faute et un batteur qui fait joujou douze heures par jour, il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour.

\- VA CHIER ! rétorqua le batteur sans s'arrêter de jouer – faux et fort.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis de fureur.

\- POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS, L'AVORTON ? JE VAIS L'EXPLOSER, TA BATTERIE ! JE VAIS…

Mais Gabriel n'eut guère le temps de faire encore de douces promesses de torture à son désagréable voisin – dommage, la mémé d'en face sortait presque les pompons de cheerleader pour l'encourager dans son entreprise, tant elle était exaspérée, elle aussi. Il percuta violemment quelqu'un. Ce qui ne l'aurait guère gêné habituellement – si le quelqu'un en question ne s'était pas exclamé d'un ton de surprise absolu :

\- Gabriel ? C'est toi ?

L'Archange se figea net, et se retourna lentement. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait bien de…

Oh merde.

Confirmation.

C'était bien Dean Winchester.

Avec, à ses côtés – qui avait parlé de chance légendaire le concernant, déjà, qu'il prenne sa revanche ?... Sam Winchester. _Evidemment_.

Sam qui le reconnut instantanément et le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable. Colère ? Mépris ? Crainte ? Méfiance ? Autre chose ?

Pourquoi diable s'était-il fixé comme règle de ne _pas_ lire les pensées de son chasseur préféré ?

Gabriel déglutit, péniblement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, ses mains devinrent moites, un frisson dévala son échine, ses poumons se comprimèrent et quelque chose se serra à l'intérieur de son ventre et de sa gorge. Ses sensations étaient désagréablement amplifiées de ce qu'elles étaient doubles : attirance… et peur.

\- Hrem. Sam. Dean. Salut, émit l'Archange d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Dean parut légèrement perplexe.

\- Ça va ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, Deano, rétorqua Gabriel en retrouvant un peu – un tout petit peu – d'assurance. Et toi, ça farte ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au paysage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le secteur ? Tu nous as suivis ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton suspicieux. Ou alors tu es mêlé à ce nid de vampires ?

Gabriel cligna des yeux, étonné. _Ah ouais. J'ai quand même dû sacrément déconnecter pour ne pas remarquer un troupeau entier de vampires._

\- Des vampires ? répéta-t-il, avant de secouer la tête négativement. Non, non, soupira-t-il en tentant de sourire vaguement. J'habite ici.

Il désigna du doigt sa villa.

\- Ah, commenta simplement Dean, l'air vaguement perplexe, mais un peu soulagé malgré tout. J'me disais, aussi. Les vampires, c'est pas trop ta came.

\- Pas vraiment, non, agréa Gabriel.

Un jour, il avait découvert que son dentiste était un vampire. Reconverti pour s'occuper de ses frères. L'Archange, qui avait une véritable phobie de ce type de praticien en raison de son penchant assumé pour les sucreries, avait alors acquis le réflexe de réduire en cendres tous les vampires qu'il croisait – séquelle de son traumatisme, lequel était réel, merci.

Dean passa quelques secondes à contempler Gabriel en se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme si quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, ben… content de t'avoir revu, conclut piteusement le chasseur. Ça faisait longtemps. Tu pourrais donner des nouvelles, de temps en temps.

 _Un chasseur se rend compte que l'Archange farceur Gabriel a sauvé ses petites fesses un jour et hésite entre reconnaissance et méfiance_ , commenta mentalement l'intéressé, vaguement amusé malgré la situation.

\- Allez, au revoir ! salua Dean, toujours aussi gêné.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, à plus, marmonna l'Archange.

Il regarda les deux frères s'éloigner avec un mélange de dépit, de regret, de douleur et de tristesse qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

Sam ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois.

* * *

Une idée vint le lendemain matin à Gabriel, tandis qu'il traînait lamentablement sa douleur comme une âme en peine errant dans sa villa bien trop grande et trop clinquante.

Il fit taire son voisin – du silence, _enfin_ – en un claquement de doigt qui fit disparaître la batterie dans le néant (« Aaaaaaah, ma batterie, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »), empaqueta soigneusement toutes les photos qu'il avait prises de Sam, puis s'assit à son bureau.

_Sam,  
Ne jette pas cette lettre tout de suite, s'il te plaît._

_Je suppose que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de m'excuser, ni même de m'expliquer. Il n'y a aucune justification à ce que j'ai fait et je n'essaierai même pas de t'en donner. Je sais que tu m'en veux terriblement, et je comprends ça, vraiment. J'ai agi comme un con._

_Je ne pourrai sûrement jamais réparer les choses, et je suis conscient qu'il est impossible de me pardonner, mais je veux que tu saches que je m'en veux. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal._

_J'avoue que j'ai pris d'autres photos de toi, à un moment donné – mais je n'en ai rien fait, et je n'ai d'ailleurs fait que ça. Les voici. Je n'ai pas le droit de les garder. Ce sont les tiennes, après tout. (Il en manque juste une. A un moment donné, mon voisin du dessous avait un chien. Le sale clebs est monté jusqu'à mon appart' et a dévoré cette photo, plus mon tome 7 de_ Harry Potter _– mon préféré, en plus – et la moitié de mes sous-vêtements. J'ai vraiment un problème pour choisir mes voisins. J'envisage l'exil sur une île déserte.)_

_La seule chose que je peux te promettre, c'est que – c'était une erreur. Je ne recommencerai pas. Vous ne me verrez plus dans le paysage, je ne te suivrai plus, ni rien. Si je ne trouve pas une île déserte assez chouette, le café à deux rues de chez moi cherche un serveur. Bien payé, et réducs sur les bonbecs. Ça m'occupera assez pour que je ne poursuive plus qui que ce soit._

_Pardon,_

_Gabriel_

Avec un soupir, il glissa le papier dans l'enveloppe, inscrivit soigneusement _A l'attention de Sam Winchester_ , et expédia la lettre au Motel Motors de la ville d'un claquement de doigts.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas changer le passé ni recoller les morceaux, mais il pouvait encore agir dignement.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, tandis qu'il buvait son chocolat chaud matinal, Gabriel entendit sa porte se fracasser contre le mur adjacent, et vit avec stupeur un Sam Winchester débouler dans sa cuisine comme une furie avant de se planter devant lui.

Son cœur loupa un battement.

Sam avait la mine indéchiffrable, rigoureusement comme la dernière fois.

\- Gabriel.

\- C'est moi, répondit l'intéressé en s'efforçant d'avoir la voix assurée.

Pour se donner une contenance, il reposa sa tasse et entreprit de nettoyer le précieux liquide qui avait giclé sur la table.

Sam, impassible, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

\- J'ai eu ta lettre, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Oh. Bien. Tant mieux. Désolé pour la photo manquante, lâcha Gabriel en se levant pour faire la vaisselle.

Il avait désespérément besoin de s'occuper les mains. Pourvu que Sam ne s'aperçoive pas qu'elles tremblaient !

Sam fronça les sourcils et eut un petit rictus.

\- Toutes les autres la compensent bien, vu leur nombre, dit-il d'un ton neutre, et ça y était, Gabriel avait envie de vomir.

L'Archange toussa nerveusement et, tout en frottant énergiquement sa tasse, dit :

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que Sam voulait juste tester son jacuzzi (et encore moins son lit) ou vérifier que Mr Foutu Batteur s'était enfin tu.

Sam haussa les épaules et fit un pas en avant, un seul.

\- Je veux comprendre, lâcha-t-il abruptement.

Gabriel se tourna vers lui.

\- Comprendre quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

C'était lui, ou la conversation tournait à vide ?

Sam le regardait fixement.

\- Comprendre. Pourquoi. Ce que tu voulais faire. Quel était ton but. Pourquoi moi. Pourquoi pas Dean, ou Castiel, ou n'importe quel autre péquin. Pourquoi.

Gabriel baissa la tête sur sa tasse qui, depuis le temps qu'il l'astiquait, devait être si reluisante qu'Adrian Monk en serait tombé dans les pommes d'admiration. Il ne savait que dire. Que pouvait-il donc répondre ? _Au départ je voulais m'amuser en t'embêtant, puis je m'en suis voulu et j'ai tenté de te simplifier la vie et de te rendre heureux, et à la fin je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi_?

Ouais. Bien sûr. Il allait faire ça. Comme si Sam allait le croire. Ou bien le prendre.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, répéta-t-il.

Sam méritait une réponse. Gabriel n'était juste pas capable de la lui fournir.

Lorsqu'il ferma le courant d'eau du robinet, il s'aperçut que Sam n'était plus là.

* * *

Gabriel s'attendait à beaucoup de choses dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, y compris les plus improbables – que Haribo commercialise ses produits gratuitement, qu'on découvre l'existence des extraterrestres, que Dean Winchester comprenne un jour qu'il était fou de Castiel, que lui-même reçoive sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard ou même que Dr Sexy devienne un jour intéressant. Bref, il se pensait préparé à l'impossible…

… mais pas à ce que Sam revienne le lendemain.

Gabriel envisagea un instant de vérifier si son chocolat chaud contenait du LSD à son insu.

Sam s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui, la mine toujours imperturbable, le fixant sans ciller.

Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

\- Gabriel but une autre gorgée de chocolat en silence. Il ne savait que répondre.

\- C'était juste… comme ça, répondit-il.

Avisant le regard du chasseur, qui plissait les yeux, il ajouta :

\- Il n'y avait pas de mauvaise intention.

Sam ne commenta pas.

* * *

En revanche, il revint le lendemain.

L'après-midi, cette fois. Gabriel faillit lui lancer « trop occupé ce matin pour me rendre visite ? », mais il se retint. Son caractère espiègle reprenait le dessus dès qu'il était en situation de stress, et ça n'avait jamais véritablement été une bonne chose. La cinquième guerre des dieux nordiques face aux dieux grecs avait débuté ainsi. Si seulement il s'était retenu de plaisanter sur le gros bouton qu'Aphrodite avait sur le nez ce jour-là… On est peu de choses !

\- Toujours pas d'explication ? demanda Sam.

Gabriel haussa simplement les épaules. Puis il se résolut – légèrement.

\- Au départ, je m'ennuyais, débuta-t-il. Et je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire une petite blague.

Sam n'insista pas.

* * *

\- Mais tu as continué ensuite ? s'enquit-il le lendemain en jetant un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque de Gabriel, flânant entre les rayonnages.

L'Archange se demanda si Sam reviendrait souvent, s'il lui concédait le droit d'explorer la pièce de fond en comble.

Les questions de Sam le dérangeaient. Il savait _où_ ils en viendraient – à la fin – si Sam persistait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas la peur de la collégienne face à son béguin, du genre « Oh mon Dieu, je pourrai _jamais_ lui dire, je suis trop timide ! », mais plutôt une peur viscérale, la peur que Sam le rejette, définitivement.

Gabriel soupira. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre.

\- Après la première blague, oui. C'était amusant de t'embêter. (Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta : ) Je me demandais combien exactement de bitch-faces tu possédais… Le meilleur moyen de compléter ma collec', c'était de les provoquer !

Il n'en aurait pas mis sa main au feu… mais l'espace d'un tout petit instant, il crut voir un sourire amusé s'esquisser sur les lèvres de Sam.

* * *

Le chasseur, évidemment, ne s'arrêta pas là.

Il revint le lendemain, encore, et Gabriel entreprit de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Il ne savait toujours pas si les visites de Sam l'angoissaient ou le ravissaient. Probablement un peu des deux. Il les attendait toute la journée, avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. Parfois, Gabriel s'agaçait tout seul à être si bêtement amoureux.

Mais Sam venait. C'était déjà pas mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, en fait ? s'enquit le chasseur, curieux.

Gabriel en fut surpris. Ces derniers temps, la conversation avait tourné autour du mot « pourquoi ? », et pas grand-chose d'autre. Etait-ce un signe que leur relation redevenait plus détendue et cordiale ? Ou Sam était-il juste intrigué ?

Finalement, il prit le parti d'un semi-humour mêlé de vérité, et haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- J'avais envie d'habiter un truc sympa plutôt que de squatter les braves gens. J'ai un jacuzzi, la plage à deux pas, une confiserie à deux pâtés de maisons, le rêve. Que demande le peuple ?

Sam eut un petit sourire – oh miracle. _Il a souri !_

\- C'est vrai que sympa, dans le secteur, agréa-t-il. (Puis, après un temps d'arrêt : ) Enfin, si l'on excepte ton voisin qui se prend pour Ringo Starr.

Gabriel eut un petit rire.

\- Sa batterie a mystérieusement disparu, d'ailleurs.

Sam eut un fin sourire. Le cœur de Gabriel loupa un battement. _Oups. Encore._

\- Et chez qui as-tu envoyé le précieux instrument ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Gabriel se racla la gorge.

\- En plein milieu du bureau de ma chère sœur Naomi, pourquoi ?

Cette fois, Sam éclata de rire.

Quand, une heure plus tard, le chasseur lui posa une fois encore la fameuse question, Gabriel n'eut pas le cœur de mentir.

\- Je me suis aperçu que mes blagues te pourrissaient la vie, soupira-t-il. Alors, j'ai voulu me rattraper – te rendre un peu heureux. Comme tu l'as été cet a…

Il s'interrompit, mortifié. Rien ne prouvait que Sam ait apprécié sa présence, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Il ne lui avait sans doute même pas pardonné son acte… impardonnable, justement.

Mais le chasseur ne releva pas. Il se contenta de se lever, de hocher la tête, et de s'en aller… laissant derrière lui un Gabriel confus.

* * *

La visite de Sam, le jour d'après, se caractérisa par une atmosphère tendue. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. L'ambiance était lourde – comme si quelque chose était là, entre eux, un tabou, un non-dit, le terrible crime de Gabriel.

\- Mon frère m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé très bizarre, l'autre jour, souffla finalement Sam.

Gabriel releva des yeux intrigués.

\- Bizarre ? Et il n'a pas fait le rapport avec…

\- Non, lâcha Sam d'un ton étrangement dénué d'expression. Il ne sait pas.

\- Oh.

Gabriel ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourquoi diable Sam n'avait-il pas…

\- Il a dit que tu avais l'air… mal à l'aise, reprit Sam brusquement, comme pour couper court à toute remarque.

\- Hmm, lâcha Gabriel, ennuyé, en faisant tourner sa cannette de soda fraîche entre ses mains.

Que répondre à ça ?

\- Je me suis senti mal de ce que j'avais fait, répondit-il finalement, lentement. Je… je culpabilise, parce que j'ai fait un truc affreux. Je m'en veux d'avoir tout gâché, comme d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas… que tu sois victime de ça.

\- Alors pourquoi prendre des photos ? Pourquoi m'espionner ? Pourquoi essayer de me faciliter la vie et de faire que tout soit agréable ?

Gabriel se tortilla, gêné. (Il avait abandonné toute fierté depuis belle lurette, au rythme où allaient les choses.)

\- Je voulais… te voir heureux. C'est bête à dire, mais… je me suis dit que tu le méritais bien. Et je voulais en conserver une trace – une trace que c'était un peu grâce à moi.

Sam releva la tête vers lui, l'air stupéfié.

\- Mais alors… les photos que tu m'as envoyées… elles étaient au complet ?

\- Oui, dit prudemment Gabriel, ne voyant pas trop où le chasseur voulait en venir.

\- Donc… tu n'as jamais pris de photos… hum, érotiques ? Ou… tu ne m'as pas… espionné, disons, sous la douche, des choses comme ça ?

\- Jamais, affirma Gabriel.

\- Oh, souffla Sam à son tour.

L'Archange nota qu'il avait l'air perturbé, mais ne sut qu'en penser. Après tout, pourquoi donc Sam venait-il voir son stalker ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne comprenait plus trop Sam, ces temps derniers.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Sam reprit, doucement.

\- C'était bizarre, à la fin. La façon dont tu faisais remarquer ta présence, je veux dire. On aurait presque dit… que tu souhaitais te faire repérer. Que ton but était de te faire attraper.

Le souffle de Gabriel se coupa, et un doute affreux l'envahit.

Et si c'était ça ? Et si Sam avait raison ? Peut-être… peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Que Sam découvre tout. Qu'il puisse tout lui avouer.

Et qu'enfin, ça finisse.

Qu'enfin, il sache où cela le menait… les menait.

Et peut-être avait-il espéré… inconsciemment…

Père. Ça avait donc été ça ? Il avait tout fait pour ça ?

Gabriel se surprenait tous les jours. Mais de toutes les découvertes qu'il avait faites ces dernières semaines, celle-ci était peut-être bien la moins pire de toutes.

* * *

Sam ne vint pas le lendemain.

Gabriel l'attendit toute la journée, impatient, fébrile, puis inquiet.

Peut-être Sam ne voulait-il plus le voir ? Ou peut-être avait-il commis un faux pas la veille ? Ou Sam avait-il obtenu ce qu'il voulait – quoi que ce fut, car Gabriel n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée – et avait-il décidé avec soulagement que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir voir ce crétin de Gabriel ?

A moins… qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose ? Une attaque ? Une chasse qui aurait mal tourné ? Un accident ?

Mais, ligoté par sa promesse, Gabriel ne pouvait pas aller se renseigner sur la santé de son chasseur.

Alors, il ne bougea pas.

Il s'endormit d'épuisement après avoir dévoré, sans appétit et d'un geste mécanique et compulsif, la boîte entière de cupcakes trois chocolats – les préférés de Sam – qu'il avait achetée exprès, dans l'expectative.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna, ce fut un Gabriel qui se sentait retourné, vidé, achevé, qui vint ouvrir.

Pour trouver un Sam, le visage plus fermé que jamais, debout sur son palier, raide comme la justice.

Le cœur de Gabriel bondit d'une multitude de sentiments différents. _Oh Père, il est vivant – Mais alors, que s'est-il passé hier ? – Il veut toujours me voir ! – Pourquoi fait-il cette tête ? – J'ai envie de l'embrasser – Que va-t-il se passer ?_

\- Nous partons cet après-midi, dit Sam du ton le plus horriblement neutre qui puisse exister, et Gabriel se surprit à maudire cette absence d'émotion qui lui retournait les tripes.

\- Ah. D'accord, répondit-il parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait retenir Sam – malgré tout le désir qu'il avait de le faire.

\- Je ne vous suivrai pas.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas eu la réponse à ma question, lâcha Sam d'une voix basse et rauque, sans transition aucune.

Oh. C'était donc _ça_.

Gabriel haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu l'as eue.

\- Non. Pourquoi es-tu resté aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi être juste resté là à m'observer vivre ? Quel est le but final de tout ça ? _Pourquoi ?_ cria Sam, une veine battant sur sa tempe.

 _Et toi, Sam ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu viens tous les jours ? Que cherches-tu ? Que penses-tu ?_ songea Gabriel, empli d'un mélange paradoxal d'anxiété et de lassitude.

\- Je ne… peu importe, répondit l'Archange, embarrassé.

Il ne pouvait pas. _Il ne pouvait pas._ Voir son dernier, son plus important secret ainsi révélé, à la personne concernée qui plus était… voir sa réaction, qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer… C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Mais Sam, lui, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il attrapa Gabriel par le bras et se pencha vers lui.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ siffla-t-il. _POURQUOI ?_

Et d'un seul coup le chasseur fut trop proche, et Gabriel n'en put plus de tout dissimuler ainsi, et il se rappela que Sam partait dans la journée, et que jamais plus il ne le verrait; et dans l'instant tout son être lui parut bouillir et glacer en même temps, il sut qu'il n'en pouvait plus et que rien n'allait, et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sam.

C'était un coup de folie, une inspiration subite qu'il regretterait dès qu'il se détacherait du chasseur, mais c'était aussi la réponse la plus explicite qu'il pouvait donner, et la dernière envie à laquelle il cédait.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes – mais ce fut la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait jamais faite. Quelques secondes pour goûter les lèvres de Sam et sentir son corps contre le sien, juste le temps pour en devenir accro autant que pour avoir un souvenir doux et amer à la fois, quelques instants hors du temps, hors de la morale, hors de tout.

Puis Gabriel s'écarta d'un Sam figé comme une statue, et d'un geste vif, évitant de regarder le chasseur, il rentra à l'intérieur de la maison et claqua la porte.

Voilà. Il l'avait fait. Il avait embrassé Sam. Sam savait tout à présent. Et Gabriel ? Il se sentait bizarrement vide, à la fois serein et tourmenté, mortifié et aux anges – ah ah. Quelle ironie.

Assommé par le poids de tout ce qui s'était produit – depuis des semaines autant qu'à l'instant – Gabriel se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'au sol, ses doigts caressant ses lèvres où persistait le goût de celles de Sam – le goût de l'interdit et du bonheur.

* * *

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, ce même jour, et Gabriel repeignait énergiquement la barrière de son jardin en blanc – sincèrement, le vert, c'est dépassé, même pour les clôtures. Sa maison/villa/palace avait sérieusement besoin d'un grand ménage de printemps. Refaire la peinture, le papier peint, s'occuper du jardin, tout frotter, tout nettoyer, voilà ce dont Gabriel avait besoin.

Il espérait que s'activer, se concentrer sur autre chose, l'aiderait à oublier Sam – oublier ce qui s'était passé, oublier ses faux espoirs indésirables qui ne cessaient de revenir à la charge, oublier qu'il avait vu Sam pour la dernière fois ce matin, oublier que Sam était parti sans rien dire après qu'il l'eût embrassé. Beaucoup de choses à oublier. Beaucoup de choses à nettoyer.

Peut-être qu'un jour la plaie qu'il portait au cœur cicatriserait-elle. Peut-être.

En attendant qu'un tel miracle vît le jour, Gabriel faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rester inoccupé trop longtemps.

Juste cinq heures que Sam était parti, et c'était déjà insoutenable.

Pourquoi, pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi avait-il exigé des explications ? Pourquoi s'était-il conduit de façon si ambiguë – pourquoi avait-il ravivé, sans cesse, l'espoir dans le cœur de Gabriel ?

L'Archange aurait voulu ne jamais tomber amoureux.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais trouver d'autres qualités encore quand il songeait à Sam, il aurait voulu ne plus songer aux bons moments passés ensembles, il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais vu son sourire. Il aurait voulu que Sam soit moins parfait, et que lui-même soit moins horrible. Que Sam puisse l'aimer. Ou que Sam ne fasse plus battre son cœur. Gabriel ne savait plus que désirer.

A part que cette clôture n'ait jamais de fin – qu'il puisse se noyer dans la besogne jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire, et lui-même, coulent tout au fond.

Oh, et que le soleil revienne – comment voulez-vous peindre quand l'ombre vous tombe dessus comme ça, hein ?

Gabriel releva la tête, hésitant à claquer des doigts pour chasser les nuages importuns – et se figea net.

Car l'ombre, c'était celle de Sam.

Sam qui le regardait, le regard affligé, torturé, tourmenté. Sam qui ne bougeait plus mais dont le regard trahissait toute l'agitation.

Lentement, Gabriel se releva. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, encore ?_ Il hallucinait, ou quoi ? Sam avait déclaré qu'il partait. Peut-être venait-il lui demander des comptes. Peut-être qu'il restait des vampires à abattre et que les frères Winchester avaient besoin d'un Archange phobique des dentistes et des créatures à longues canines. Peut-être que…

Gabriel, en quelques secondes, fut perdu dans une tornade d'incertitudes, d'hypothèses, d'espoirs, de possibles, de tensions et de questions. Il lui semblait que le monde s'effaçait autour d'eux – que tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il était, se perdait dans la tempête, que l'univers devenait flou. Il cessa de respirer, de bouger. Il ne savait plus rien.

Sauf que Sam était là.

Et qu'il ignorait pourquoi.

Après un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ce fut Sam qui, haletant, l'air éperdu, et secouant la tête nerveusement, prit la parole d'une voix saccadée.

\- Ce n'est pas logique.

Gabriel eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer le mot, de réaliser qu'il n'en comprenait pas la signification profonde, et de tenter de le décortiquer, que Sam parla de nouveau.

\- Ça ne va pas du tout, pas du tout. Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas logique.

Et soudain, ce fut comme si une vanne, quelque part, avait été ouverte, et que le flot qu'elle retenait s'en échappait vite, vite, avec violence et fracas.

\- Tu… tu m'as harcelé ! Tu m'as espionné, tu as violé mon intimité, tu as usé de ma vie comme d'un jeu, tu as fait n'importe quoi ! cria Sam en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, l'air furieux.

(Encore.)

\- Je devrais te haïr ! Je devrais te maudire ! Je devrais… je devrais te considérer comme un ennemi ! poursuivit Sam. Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ce n'est pas le cas ?!

Nerveux, le chasseur se mit à tourner en rond, soupirant et haletant, se tenant la tête d'une main comme si ses pensées étaient trop lourdes pour son corps, sous le regard stupéfait de Gabriel, mutique, paralysé, qui ne savait plus que faire ni que penser face à ce spectacle incompréhensible qui se jouait devant lui.

Sam secoua la tête et reprit, la voix hachée.

\- Tu m'as fait blague sur blague, et tout ce que je parviens à penser, c'est que j'étais quand même sacrément heureux quand tu t'occupais de moi, et que c'était tellement _adorable_ de vouloir me rendre aussi heureux. Tu m'as espionné, et je n'arrête pas de penser que lorsqu'il a vu les photos, Dean a dit que la personne qui les avait prises devait vraiment tenir à moi très fort et très sincèrement pour les avoir prises ainsi – _Dean !_ Tu m'as trahi, et ta lettre m'a ému et m'a fait sourire. Tu as commis un crime dont j'étais la victime – et tu me fais rire et sourire, et j'adore venir te voir. Tu sais tout de ma vie à mon insu, et moi, stupide que je suis, je suis flatté de l'attention que tu m'as portée ! Tu as agi comme un parfait connard, et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de me rappeler tous les bons moments qu'on a passés ensemble, et de me dire que même s'ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, on pourrait en créer d'autres si on voulait ! Tu as tout foiré – et moi, j'arrive juste à être obsédé par le fait que tu m'as embrassé et que j'ai aimé ça.

Sam reprit son souffle, haletant, et, plus calme, se figea devant Gabriel, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Gabriel ne parvenait plus à respirer. Ses poumons le brûlaient, son cœur tentait de façon erratique de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique – et son cerveau venait de se faire la malle.

Avait-il bien compris ? Sam disait-il que… Il ne rêvait pas ? C'était bien réel ?

Sam soupira, et reprit, doucement, à voix basse, presque affectueuse.

\- Je t'en veux, et en même temps, je te trouve des excuses, j'ai envie d'essayer de te comprendre, et je m'aperçois que je t'apprécie malgré ce que tu as fait. Je t'en veux, et en malgré tout, j'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert une autre partie de toi, j'ai envie de mieux te connaître, j'arrive presque à te pardonner parce que je sais comment tu es. Je t'en veux, et je vois ta culpabilité, j'ai envie de l'effacer, j'ai envie de tout recommencer du début. Je t'en veux, et je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir.

Sam eut un sourire pitoyable, et ajouta, dans un filet de voix :

\- Tu vois. Ce n'est pas logique.

Gabriel reprit brusquement son souffle. Il flottait, au-dessus de tout, loin, loin du monde réel. Son cœur paraissait trop grand pour son propre corps, et paraissait exploser en un millier de bulles chaudes et agréables dans tout son être. Quelque chose paraissait s'échapper de lui.

Sam… _Sam…_

Et soudain, ce fut comme si quelque chose de bien enfoui refaisait surface, sous tout son vernis de potache et de farceur exubérant. Comme si le vrai Gabriel, le Gabriel un peu plus authentique, revenait au monde.

Lentement, il tendit le bras, et attrapa la main de Sam. Sam qui se laissa faire.

\- Moi, j'aime ce qui n'est pas logique, dit-il simplement.

Sam le regarda. Ses yeux débordaient d'un espoir qui faisait presque mal.

Gabriel baissa les yeux.

\- Je me suis comporté comme le pire des salauds. Je le sais. Mais… et si…

Il prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête, plein d'une détermination nouvelle, et voyant défiler sous ses yeux l'avenir qu'ils pourraient avoir, si seulement il disait quelques mots.

\- Et si on effaçait ça ? Si on recommençait du début ? Si on se laissait une chance… comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme si nous étions normaux, comme si nous étions juste nous-mêmes… entre nous… et sans tous nos fichus précédents ?

Gabriel soupira, et vint de blottir à demi contre Sam.

\- Et si on recommençait ?

Et cela suffit pour que Sam sourie, un vrai sourire, un sourire plus immense encore que tous ceux que Gabriel avait jamais tenté de provoquer.

* * *

**~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~**

 

 


End file.
